El reloj del tiempo
by KaoruS
Summary: naruto y sus amigos se encuentran en una nueva aventura donde el tiempo es su enemigo y desafío. En el cual naruto deberá aventurarse hasta el fin del mundo para la búsqueda del pergamino del espacio y tiempo que decidirá el destino de todos en la aldea de konoha y demostrara que el tiempo es mas valioso.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SE RESERVAN LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR.**

 **Esta historia es basada después de la película boruto the movie normalmente no he visto la película pero aquí esta es mi imaginación de como termino la relación difícil de naruto y boruto.**

 **Capitulo 1 :** **El reloj del tiempo**

Punto de vista normal 

Era el inicio de un nuevo día en la aldea de konoha y Todos sus habitantes con gran emoción se preparaban para el comienzo de la semana del festival al honor del cumpleaños de la aldea.

Pero mientras tanto En la residencia uzumaki.

se encontraba una hinata tratando de levantar a cierto séptimo hokage atolondrado y despistado.

Hinata : naruto kun despierta cariño ya debes ir al trabajo todos te esperan para los últimos preparativos del festival.

Naruto : vamos hinata cinco minutos más shikamaru no se molestara si llego tarde una vez.

Hinata : anda cariño debes levantarte hoy es la gran inauguración del festival y tu debes estar allí hoy. Más que nunca.

Boruto : esa manera de despertar al viejo no es la correcta mamá

Se acerca boruto quien se encontraba viendo la escena desde la puerta de la habitación

Hinata : boruto cariño se que no es la manera pero no me agrada ser brusca con tu padre

Boruto : si no te importa mamá déjame a mi solucionar esto.

Hinata : estas seguro boruto.

Boruto : muy seguro mamá ve tranquila hacer tus compras para la cena.

Hinata : esta bien hijo te lo encargo pero no seas tan brusco con tu padre si?

Boruto : tratare de no serlo

en ese momento hinata se retira de la habitación dejando a boruto y a naruto solos.

boruto : (encima de naruto) oye viejo despierta¡.

naruto : (aun dormido)ZzZzZ

boruto : (le susurra) viejo mamá hizo para la cena ensalada de verduras y dijo que jamas nunca comeremos ramen

naruto : waaaaaaaaa no hinata no el ramen

boruto : esta que al fin despiertas viejo

naruto : boruto es de mala educación asustar así a tu padre

boruto : no había otra manera de despertarte viejo así que tome el camino fácil

naruto : bueno esta bien ... sin embargo tu no deberías ya estar en la academia

boruto : antes de irme tenia que despertarte a fin de cuentas se lo prometí a mamá

naruto : es cierto hoy es el festival y debo organizar los últimos detalles...a boruto puedes hacerme un favor

boruto : depende de que sea viejo

naruto : quiero que le digas a tu madre que nos veamos en la entrada del festival a las 7:00 de la tarde contigo y hima chan quiero pasar el festival con ustedes

boruto : (lo mira con cierta alegria) pensé que tenias trabajo viejo

naruto : esta noche no y quiero pasar un tiempo en familia puedes decírselo apenas llegues de la academia

boruto : (sonrie) yo se lo diré

naruto : gracias ...bueno ya debería irme nos vemos en la noche boruto

boruto : igual yo viejo nos veremos suerte en el trabajo dattebasa

en ese momento boruto salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la academia, Mientras que naruto se dirigía a su oficina. sin darse cuenta que alguien vigilaba la aldea con siniestras intenciones.

Punto de Vista Desconocido

desconocido : así que esta es la ciudad de konoha vaya que es un lugar agradable

desconocido 2: no importa que tan grande y agradable sea después de todo es aquí donde empezara nuestro plan este lugar sera solo el inicio.

desconocido : tienes razón lograre lo que mi primo toneri no hizo destruir este mundo y llenarlo de dolor. y a uzumaki naruto

Punto de Vista de Naruto

Hoy era uno de esos días donde las personas de la aldea se encontraba apuradas y desesperadas por los últimos detalles para la realización del festival. Mientras que yo organizaba y supervisaba que todo funcionara correctamente después de todo ese el trabajo del hokage.

shikamaru : al parecer todo parece perfecto para esta noche

naruto : tienes razón sera uno de los mejores festivales de esta temporada dattebayo

shikamaru : jaja aunque pasen los años naruto no cambias

naruto : y eso es malo shikamaru ?

shikamaru : claro que no séptimo a lo que me refiero es que esa actitud es la que te hace ser tu adonde quiera que vayas contagias a los demás con esa alegría.

naruto : bueno supongo que gracias por eso..pero hablando de otro tema que harás después del trabajo

shikamaru : pues pasar un buen rato disfrutando del festival con mi familia tu harás lo mismo

naruto : si sera bueno tener un momento con hinata y mis hijos

shikamaru : tienes razón pero primero terminemos de supervisar y luego usted lord hokage debe ir en unas horas a cortar el listón de la inauguración del festival

naruto : si dattebayo

nada podría arruinar este festival definitivamente dattebayo.

Punto de Vista normal

Era el anochecer en la aldea de konoha. Los preparativos estaban listos y las luces de las tiendas iluminaban la ciudad durante el cielo nocturno. Mientras que las personas del aldea se preparaban para el inicio del festival al honor a la el cual naruto uzumaki mas conocido como el séptimo hokage se encontraba en medio de la entra del festival.

naruto : ciudadanos de konoha hoy conmemoramos un año mas de esta hermosa aldea que a pesar de los obstáculos a logrado superar cada meta y cada desastre que ha pasado por ella. Pero sin mas preámbulo demos inicio a este festival (cortando la cinta)

Punto de Vista de hinata

No lo podía creer naruto kun pasaría tiempo conmigo y los niños me sentía la mujer mas dichosa del mundo tenía a una hermosa familia y a un esposo maravilloso que a pesar de que no podía estar todo el tiempo con nosotros lograba hacer que cada momento aunque fuera pequeño fuera maravilloso a su lado con su alegría y carisma. Desde lo ocurrido con boruto en los exámenes jounin, la relación entre ellos había mejorado notoriamente que aveces se lograba ver a nuestro boruto llamarlo papá cuando se sentía feliz con el .

boruto : mamá ya estas lista se supone que nos encontraríamos con papá hace unos 15 minutos

hinata : ya voy boruto

en ese momento me encuentro con mis dos hijos con sus caritas llenas de ilusión y alegría

hinata : y como me veo niños?

himawari : estas hermosa mami papi se desmayara de la impresión cuando te vea

boruto : hima tiene razón mamá estas hermosa

hinata : (sonrojada) gracias niños ustedes también lucen preciosos

mis dos niños se sonrojaron notoriamente. Al parecer sacaron esas actitudes de mi. Aunque en los decisivos y competitivos salieron a su padre.

hinata : bien niños vamos con su padre

ambos : sii

en ese momentos nos dirigimos de camino a la entrada del festival con unas sonrisas en nuestros rostros

himawari : mami crees que hayas muchos dulces que comer en el festival

hinata: seguro que lo habrá mi hima chan

himawari: viste oni chan podré comer muchos dulces

boruto : dulces ? yo prefiero el ramen que comeré con papá dattebasa

hinata: así que iras a comer ramen con tu padre?

boruto : si le diré que hagamos una competencia de quién come mas ramen

hinata: (sonríe) seguro lo pasaran bien

boruto : lo pasaremos bien si mamá nos acompaña dattebasa

hinata : seguro que si

himawari: si mami compite yo también

boruto : sera mucho mas emocionante con hima chan

desconocido: tu eres uzumaki hinata

Punto de Vista normal

hinata: quien eres?

desconocido: lamento asustarla pero mi nombre es kuroeni

hinata: kuroeni ? que es lo que quiere

kuroeni: nada en especial solo quería a la famosa hinata hyuga princesa byakugan y esposa de naruto uzumaki

boruto : mamá es mejor irnos de aquí siento un chakra extraño en el

kuroeni : es impresionante puede sentir mi chakra de una manera especial este debe ser el famoso hijo del séptimo

hinata : ya te pregunte que es lo que quieres

kuroeni: lo que deseo pues seria una clase de venganza por lo que le hicieron a mi primo toneri

hinata : toneri?

kuroeni: lo recuerda no hinata sama fue usted y uzumaki naruto quienes arruinaron a mi primo y lo volvieron bueno

hinata: quieres vengarte conmigo y naruto

kuroeni: (sonrisa malvada) eso quiero

hinata: niños corran ahora estar aquí es peligroso vayan

boruto: pero mamá

hinata : boruto hazme caso y llevate a himawari contigo

kuroeni: ya es tarde... para salvarlos

en ese momento dos enemigos se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante a ambos niños

hinata : BORUTO HIMAWARI¡

kuroeni : son míos

pero el impacto no se recibió de parte de ambos enemigos que cayeron inconsciente frente ambos niños

kuroeni : que ?

naruto: en verdad pensaste que no sentiría tu chakra enemigo y que dejaría desprotegida a mi familia en el bosque

hinata : naruto kun

boruto: (sonrisa)viejo llegaste un poco tarde

naruto: lo lamento un pequeño retraso

himawari: papi ese hombre quería atacarnos

naruto : tranquila mi hima papá ya esta aquí y no dejara que les pase nada

kuroeni : jajajaja que conmovedor un padre preocupado por sus hijos y esposa eso me da asco

naruto: que planeabas hacer maldito

kuroeni: solo divertirme un poco con sus hijos séptimo que por cierto esa vestimenta le favorece

naruto: callate maldito dattebayo

kuroeni : me soprende que aunque pase los años su fuerza vital no ha cambiado de hecho me atrevo a a decir que ha aumentado notoriamente

naruto: adonde quieres llegar atacando a mi familia

kuroeni : pues a distraerte claramente

naruto : que dices?

kuroeni: sachan es hora del ataque

en ese momento se logro escuchar un profundo ataque en la aldea de konoha dejando a sus habitantes conmocionados por la impresión

naruto : la aldea¡

hinata: naruto kun boruto himawari hay que llegar a la aldea

kuroeni: ya es tarde no lograran nada por que ya comenzó la extracción

el enemigo desparece entre los ojos de naruto y hinata

Punto de Vista de Naruto

Sin comprender de donde salio ese enemigo hinata y yo y los niños corrimos en dirección a la aldea con toda la rapidez posible

naruto: hinata quiero que utilices tu byakugan para saber lo que esta ocurriendo en la aldea

hinata: de acuerdo (activa el byakugan)

naruto: que es lo que vez

hinata : esto es terrible naruto kun hay muchos enemigos vestidos de negros destrozando la ciudad pero lo mas raro es que no dejan que los ciudadanos salgan de la aldea

boruto: viejo mamá hay que apurarnos terminaran destrozando toda la aldea

naruto: ya lo se ...boruto sube a mi espalda himawari con tu madre ahora

himawari: si papá

junto con hinata utilizamos un jutsu de traslado para llegar rápidamente a la aldea.

Al llegar se me acerca shikamaru sasuke y sakura con mucha rapidez

sakura: naruto que es lo que esta ocurriendo la aldea esta muy destrozada quienes son esos tipos

naruto: no lo se pero lo averiguare aunque sea a la mala

hinata: naruto kun sakura chan shikamaru debemos estabilizar la ciudad nuestros jounin están en peligro junto con sus familias

sasuke: por el momento debemos detener a esos tipos sea lo que sea que pretendan

naruto: es lo que debemos hacer boruto ve a casa con himawari los quiero haya

boruto: pero viejo quiero ayudar por favor no me dejes fuera de esto

shikamaru: boruto hazle caso a tu padre esto es peligro

boruto:(algo molesto) esta bien

naruto: shikamaru sasuke quiero que vayan al lado izquierdo de la aldea defiendan ese lugar hinata y sakura al lado derecho defienda lo que mas puedan lleven a los ciudadanos lejos de la catástrofes

hinata:naruto kun ten cuidado

naruto: tu también hinata todos cuídense

en ese instante me dirigí al centro de la ciudad para solucionar el problema y enfrentar al enemigo

Punto de vista normal

kuroeni: definitivamente es una aldea agradable jajaj me aborrece tanta paz mis compañeros destrocen lo que vean a su paso destruyan esta aldea por completo

naruto: no te lo permitiré definitivamente dattebayo

kuroeni: séptimo lo esperaba

naruto : aquí me tienes acabemos con esto deja en paz a mi aldea o mueres tu eliges

kuroeni : ninguna séptimo no escojo ninguna de esas opciones prefiero una eterna juventud y un poder ilimitado

naruto: de que tonterías estas hablando

kuroeni : vera séptimo usted no me conoce pero usted si conoció a mi primo toneri

naruto : toneri eres su primo que es lo que quieres aquí

kuroeni: mi primo era algo inestable quería destruir al mundo por utilizar el chakre como un arma pero lo que el no sabia era que el chakra es mucho mas que eso mi forma de pensar es muy diferente a el yo quiero poder dominar este mundo y que todos estén a mi merced

naruto : tu sucia forma de pensar me hace recordar por que me molestaba estar cerca de toneri pero gracias a que vio la verdad el cambio por que tu no

kuroeni : toneri era débil se enamoro de tu mujercita y ahora esta acabado al igual que tu lo estarás

naruto: no lo creo kage bunshin no jutsu te derrotare

kuroeni: inténtalo séptimo

en la zona izquierda de la aldea se encontraban sasuke y shikamaru rodeados de ninjas a cada lado de sus extremos

shikamaru: son demasiados hace mucho no teníamos unos enemigos tan fuertes

sasuke: es hora de terminar con la basura de aquí

sasuke: lo importante es terminar con ellos pronto para dejar a las personas seguras

en aquel momento sasuke y shikamaru se movían de forma singular y a una gran velocidad mientras que sasuke utilizaba su sharingan y la utilización de su katana

mientras tanto con naruto

naruto: maldito no dejare que dañes mas la aldea

kuroeni: hoy no planeo pelear séptimo quizás para la próxima pero si les dejare un pequeño regalo a tu linda aldea y a todos los adultos de aquí

naruto: de que estas hablando

kuroeni: (grita) mis compañeros dejen de atacar la aldea nuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho , pero antes séptimo veras tu final

en ese momento kuroeni utilizando sus manos realizo un jutsu desconocido y difícil de observar a plena vista

kuroeni: jutsu arenas del tiempo ...

naruto: que fue ese jutsu?

kuroeni: ahora lo veras

En aquel momento todos los ciudadanos adultos del pueblo comenzaron a perder la consciencia sin ninguna razón .

naruto: que haz echo

kuroeni: digamos que es un jutsu de tiempo y espacio llamado las arenas del tiempo este jutsu es especial porque puede manejar el tiempo de todas las maneras posibles en este caso los he utilizado en los adultos de este lugar pero no solo hice eso también utilice un jutsu de transferencia donde este puede manejar la energía vital de cada ser vivo y así tratándolo de manera distinta.

naruto: de que hablas

kuroeni: básicamente utilice el tiempo a mi favor la energía vital de cada adulto de konoha esta siendo tomada por mi. Pero al utilizar el jutsu del tiempo para esto causo un efecto secundario que si esperaba al tomar la energía vital de cada ser viviente este comenzara a rejuvenecer totalmente hasta que la esencia vital de este quede en cero.

naruto: (mirada de horror) en otras palabras

kuroeni: si morirán llegaran a la etapa de bebes y se volverán polvo jajajajaj mientras que yo sere eternamente joven gracias a esa esencia y no solo eso si no que también lograre tener el suficiente chakra para volver el mundo mio.

naruto: maldito te matare lo juro

kuroeni: intentalo séptimo por que las arenas del tiempo ya empezaron a correr en tu contra y en los de ellos.

en ese momento kuroeni desapareció de la vista de naruto

fin del capitulo 1

se que quizás no sea una buena historia y no esta muy bien redactada pero espero comentarios para poder saber si creen que debo seguir con este proyecto o no gracias por leerlo y me despido.

acotaciones

en esta historia participaran los hijos de los personajes y los personajes en general cualquier idea o opinión hagan mela saber.


End file.
